Senjaku Jingga
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa senja sebelas tahun lalu, saat ada tangan yang terulur ketika ia terluka. Dan sampai hari ini Haruno Sakura masih mencari sosok pahlawan ciliknya. / Still we don't know what's yet to come/ Sasusaku always. DLDR!
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENJAKU JINGGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Story Written by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Sore itu seorang anak perempuan menangis di pinggir jalan. Lututnya berdarah karena terjatuh saat bermain sepatu roda.

"Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Sakura—nama anak perempuan tadi—berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menangis tersedu-sedu dan membuat anak laki-laki itu bingung. "Kau kenapa?" ulangnya sambil berlutut dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku terjatuh," jawabnya sambil terisak.

Anak itu mengamati luka Sakura. _Hmmm.. cukup parah_, pikirnya. "Bisa berdiri?" tanya anak itu lagi, bersimpati. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Memang, kakinya sangat sakit sampai-sampai berdiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi berjalan.

Anak laki-laki itu berpikir sebentar, lalu memutar tubuhnya. "Ayo naik," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kebelakang, berniat menggendong Sakura.

Sesaat Sakura bingung dan ragu. "Memangnya kau kuat?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Meski pun laki-laki, tapi tubuh anak itu tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kuat." Anak laki-laki itu meringis. Sama tidak yakinnya. "Sudah lah, cepat naik. Nanti keburu malam," desaknya.

Dengan agak bimbang, perlahan-lahan Sakura memeluk leher anak itu dan naik ke punggungnya. Anak itu sendiri berusaha keras untuk berdiri dengan Sakura berada dalam gendongannya. Ia sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengantar gadis kecil itu ke mana. "Hei, rumahmu di mana?"

"Di belokan sebelah sana." Sakura menunjuk pertigaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Anak itu mengangguk. Ia mulai berjalan, dengan tertatih-tatih tentunya, bahkan ia hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Sakura merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan orang lain. Dan agak takut sebetulnya. Takut terjatuh.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang mereka rasa panjang itu, mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Supir pribadi keluarganya yang melihat sang nona kecil terluka cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya.

"Makasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah," kata Sakura tulus.

"Ya, tuan muda. Terima kasih sudah mengantar nona sampai rumah," tambah lelaki paruh baya itu. "Ayo, tuan, masuk dulu. Biar saya siapkan minuman."

"Tidak usah, Pak, saya pulang saja. Sudah sore. Nanti ibu saya khawatir," jawab anak itu sopan. Setelah itu ia pun pamit pulang.

Sakura menatap kepergian anak itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kalau ia belum mengetahui nama pahlawannya itu. "Hei, aku Sakura. Siapa namamu?" teriak Sakura ketika anak itu sudah berada agak jauh dari rumahnya.

Anak itu berbalik. "Namaku –uke," sahutnya, balas berteriak bersamaan dengan lewatnya sebuah truk kontainer.

"Apa? Hei, tidak terdengar jelas!" Sakura berseru, tetapi sayang anak lelaki itu keburu menjauh. Meskipun begitu, bagi Sakura, senja itu adalah senja terindah dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Author's bacot area

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan Ravensky. Sambil menunggu update-an HYD 3, author coba posting fanfic lainnya. Semoga suka ya minna :D

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENJAKU JINGGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Story Written by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

11 tahun kemudian...

Cuaca yang panas. Aahhh... Cuaca begini yang membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah. Untungnya hari ini libur karena kelas XII sedang menghadapi UN sehingga aku tidak perlu berpanas-panasan di luar. Aku bisa seharian tidur-tiduran di rumah sambil membaca komik.

"Lagi-lagi ceritanya begini. Membosankan!" Di tanganku tergenggam sebuah komik remaja yang baru saja selesai kubaca. Ceritanya klise. Tentang seorang perempuan yang mengejar-ngejar laki-laki yang disukainya. "Apa tidak ada variasi? Selalu saja perempuan yang mengejar laki-laki. Merendahkan derajat perempuan saja."

Yah, beginilah keadaan jaman sekarang. Perempuan sudah tiak ada rasa malu lagi. Kalau suka, ya langsung tembak saja. Emansipasi katanya. Aku yang masih agak kolot ini sebetulnya agak kurang setuju dengan pendapat itu. Karena itu aku bertekad sesuka apa pun aku pada seorang laki-laki, aku tidak akan mengejar-ngejar dia. Apa lagi sampai 'nembak'. _Amit-amit deh_, ucapku dalam hati.

_Let it go.. Let it go.. Cant hold it back anymore…_

Terdengar lagu Let It Go milik Demi Lovato. _Handphone_ku berdering. Dari Ino.

"Halo, Pig," sapaku, yang langsung disambut teriakan dari sebrang.

"Ya ampun Jidat, kau di mana? Aku dan Hinata sudah di Konoha Square."

Ya Tuhan, aku lupa bahwa aku punya janji nonton dengan dua sahabatku.

"Aduh, maaf aku lupa," kataku, merasa bersalah.

"Dasar pikun. Kita kan sudah janji mau menonton Stand by Me Doraemon. Cepat ke sini. Lima menit lagi filmnya dimulai."

"Yah, aku tidak jadi ikut saja deh. Sudah tidak sempat. Aku masih di rumah."

Terdengar gerutuan di sebrang. "Sakura-chan," kali ini suara Hinata yang terdengar, "kau kan sudah janji mau menraktir kami atas kemenanganmu dalam lomba esai kemarin," katanya kesal. "Pokoknya kami tidak mau tau, setelah selesai nonton kami akan langsung ke restoran Italia tempat kita biasa berkumpul. Kau harus sudah ada di sana saat kami datang, atau kami berdua marah. Titik."

Tut.. tut.. tut...

Belum sempat aku menjawab, kalimat Hinata langsung berakhir diikuti putusnya sambungan telepon. Yah, apa boleh buat. Meski pun malas, aku harus pergi. Toh aku sudah janji pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

#Senjaku Jingga#

**.**

**.**

Restoran Italia ini memang tempat yang paling nyaman untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Suasananya begitu orisinil. Terdengar alunan instrument Jazz di latar belakang.

"Ah, maaf."

Tiba-tiba ada yang tanpa sengaja menabrakku dari belakang. _Glek, itu Sasuke_.

"Lho, Sakura, sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Eh... T-terserah aku dong," kataku gagap. Kekagetan membuat suaraku tidak seketus yang kumaksudkan. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ditanya baik-baik malah begitu reaksimu," sahutnya dengan muka cemberut. "Aku baru saja mengantar pacarku berbelanja." Sasuke menggerakkan dagu ke arah seorang perempuan manis berbaju pink yang duduk agak jauh dari tempatku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mau bergabung tidak?" tawarnya. Heh? Tumben dia ramah. Biasanya jahil sekali. "Daripada kau di sini. Kelihatan merana seperti jomblo _hopeless_." Nah, ini baru sifat aslinya.

Kutonjok lengannya. "Enak saja. Aku sedang menunggu Ino dan Hinata, tau," kataku sewot. "Aku malas bergabung dengan orang yang asyik pacaran. Gih, sana pergi. Kau ini mengganggu saja."

"Kenapa malah mengusirku. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Awas diganggu om-om mesum," katanya, berjalan pergi sambil menyentil pelan jidatku. Aku hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah.

Begitulah Sasuke, teman sekelas sekaligus teman bertengkarku. Hari ini saja dia kelihatan agak ramah. Biasanya.. wuih.. mulutnya sadis sekali. Aku bahkan pernah menangis gara-gara dia. Aku benci dia.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" Kedatangan Ino dan Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Lumayan."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" kata Hinata, mengikuti arah pandanganku tadi. "Oh, Sasuke. Sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Mana kutahu," jawabku asal.

"Lalu kenapa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Ino usil. "Aaa, kau cemburu ya?"

"Apa sih. Sembarangan. Sudah, ayo pesan makanan," kataku sambil membuka daftar menu.

Yah, aku akui sebetulnya aku suka Sasuke. Terlalu suka sampai-sampai jadi benci. Aku menyukai dia sejak hari pertama sekolah. Laki-laki itu memikatku dengan ketampanan dan keberaniannya. Dia berani membantah kakak kelas dan membela teman seangkatan yang dikerjai mereka saat masa orientasi dulu. Laki-laki itu, yang pada hari-hari berikutnya selalu melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritis pada guru dan sering berdebat dengan teman jika merasa pendapatnya benar (juga berdebat denganku tentunya). Aku suka dia. Tapi aku juga benci karena dia pernah menyakiti hatiku.

"Bisa tidak kalian jangan berisik!" bentaknya kala itu, berusaha menghentikan keributan teman-teman sekelas.

Saat itu, saat presentasi makalah Bahasa Jepang, teman-teman meledekku dan Sasuke. Katanya kami seperti suami-istri yang sering bertengkar tapi mesra (karena sebelumnya lagi-lagi aku dan dia berdebat megenai tugas yang diberikan). Aku sih senang-senang saja walau pun mulutku menggumamkan kata, "Apa sih. Norak."

Tapi ternyata tidak begitu dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Diam kalian. Jangan menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan dia. Tidak sudi," katanya sadis dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

Kata-katanya itu membuat teman-temanku semakin semangat menggodanya. Tapi dampaknya padaku...? Jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah pasti aku sakit hati. _Apa aku __b__egitu jelek samp__ai__-samp__ai__ dia marah __be__gitu_, pikirku. Aku tahan rasa sakitku. Dan saat aku sudah sendirian, aku tumpahkan rasa itu dalam bentuk air mata.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku menangis karena Sasuke. Momen kedua (maksudku kedua kalinya aku menangis karena dia) terjadi keesokan harinya saat aku tahu ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Hai, jangan melamun," tegur Ino. "Mau pesan apa kau?"

"Eh.. ano.. Ramen saja deh."

Ino dan Hinata terbengong-bengong. _Memangnya ini Ichiraku__, _pikir mereka.

**.**

**.**

#Senjaku Jingga#

**.**

**.**

"SASUKEEE...!" Aku berteriak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, tugas kimia yang sudah satu jam ini kukerjakan ketumpahan jus. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki barbar yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Maaf," sahutnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ugh, dia pasti iri padaku karena tugasku sudah hampir selesai, sedangkan miliknya dimulai saja belum. Sekedar informasi, hari ini kami memang mulai bersekolah lagi dan saat ini kelasku sedang tidak ada guru karena kebetulan guru yang bersangkutan ada urusan keluarga. Beliau hanya meninggalkan tugas 20 soal yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Sudah lah, Jidat. Dia kan tidak sengaja," kata Ino, yang merangkap sebagai teman sebangkuku, jadi pusing mendengar gerutuanku.

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana? Jelas-jelas dia niat sekali menumpahkan jusnya ke bukuku. Masih mendingan kalau itu air putih. Tinggal dikeringkan. Sedangkan ini, biar pun sudah kering, bekasnya pasti masih ada."

"Ya kau salin saja kalau begitu. Kan dikumpulnya besok. Masih banyak waktu."

"Terpaksa deh. Padahal aku paling tidak suka menumpuk pekerjaan," kataku sewot.

_Pluk._

Sebuah penghapus mendarat sukses di jidatku.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"Ups, maaf lagi. Salahkan Naruto yang melempar terlalu jauh."

**.**

**.**

#Senjaku Jingga#

**.**

**.**

"…..kura. Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Kau itu ya, dipanggil dari tadi malah chatting terus," omel Ino yang sebal karena dari tadi dicueki. "Memangnya chatting dengan siapa?"

"Daisuke," sahutku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar HP.

"Lagi?" tanya Ino. "Ini 'Uke' yang kemaren atau 'Uke' yang lain lagi?"

"Mmm… Beda lagi." Aku meringis malu menghadapi pelototan sahabatku.

"Ya ampun, Sakura… Mau sebanyak apa sih 'Uke' yang kau koleksi. Setiap ada yang nama akhirannya '-uke' pasti kau dekati, kau ajak chatting. Ini sudah 'Uke' yang ke berapa? 20? 30?" Ino yang sudah hafal kebiasaanku hanya bisa ngomel sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Siapa yang mengoleksi 'Uke'," sahutku geli mendengar istilah Ino. "Aku hanya mengajak chatting '-uke' yang sesuai kriteriaku. Lagi pula, menurut feelingku yang ini pasti orang yang aku cari."

"Feeling, feeling… Kemarin-kemarin juga kau bilang begitu. Dan lihat, sejak kapan feelingmu benar?" lanjut Ino. Aku cuma bisa mencibir. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu mengingat-ingat masa lalu, tapi kalau sudah sampai 'terobsesi' begini, aku rasa tidak baik juga lho, Sakura."

_Here we go…_ "Aku tidak terobsesi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pahlawan kecilku, ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Siapa tau yang kali ini benar orang yang aku cari selama ini."

Ya, memang sampai sekarang aku masih teringat peristiwa saat aku kecil, saat seorang anak laki-laki menggendongku pulang ke rumah karena kakiku cidera. Karena itulah jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang nama akhirannya "-uke", atau ada kenalannya kenalanku yang namanya begitu, aku kadang-kadang—oke, oke, aku ralat, hampir selalu—mendekatinya untuk mencari tau apakah dia orang yang aku cari.

"Itu sama saja," kata Ino tidak mau kalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa 'Uke' yang satu itu tidak masuk hitungan?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Yang itu sih sudah pasti bukan orang yang aku cari. Pahlawanku orangnya _cute and gentleman, _sedangkan yang itu…" Aku membentuk ekspresi lelah di wajahku untuk menunjukkan betapa _hopeless_nya dia.

"Ah, tidak juga. Menurutku wajahnya tampan kok, sikapnya juga tidak terlalu jelek."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau. Sudah ah, aku mau lanjut chatting lagi," tandasku, membiarkan Ino kembali mengomel sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENJAKU JINGGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Story Written by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

Hari ini hari yang cerah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di awal musim panas ini. Kelasku tampak begitu riuh berdiskusi karena Kurenai-sensei, guru kesenian kami, baru saja membacakan pembagian kelompok untuk tugas kesenian akhir semester. Bisa ditebak, aku dan Sasuke lagi-lagi satu kelompok karena kedekatan nama kami di dalam daftar absensi*. Dengan helaan napas aku hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. '_Biarkan si rajin Haruno yang menyelesaikan semuanya, kita cukup mengawasinya saja._' Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Sisi perfeksionisku membuatku cenderung mengerjakan sebagian besar tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama. Kebiasaan buruk.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah tiga temanku yang lain. Sai, Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. Ketiganya tidak cukup membantu memperbaiki moodku. Biar ku perjelas, Shikamaru sang raja tidur hanya akan menganggap tugas ini merepotkan dan ogah-ogahan mengerjakannya, walaupun ku akui aku cukup beruntung memiliki si ranking satu ini dalam kelompokku. Sementara Sai, dengan senyum sejuta voltnya, tidak tertarik pada hal lain selain game. Begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang akan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan Karin daripada membantuku mengerjakan tugas.

"Jadi—" kataku memulai percakapan, mencoba menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Sai.

"Yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah menentukan ketua kelompok dan membuat jadwal kegiatan," jelasku yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Suigetsu dan kuapan Shikamaru.

"Hn. Tidak perlu repot-repot," sahut Sasuke datar. "Kau saja yang jadi ketuanya."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Sasuke. Mengingat betapa narsisnya dia, ku pikir dia yang akan mengajukan diri sebagai ketua kelompok. Terus terang aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak. Siapa pun yang jadi ketua tidak masalah. Toh semuanya ku anggap mampu untuk mengemban tanggung jawab itu.

"Sudah jelas karena kau yang paling rajin di antara kita semua," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "dan tentu saja rumahmu yang akan jadi _base camp_ kita saat kerja kelompok."

Aku mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kenapa rumahku dibawa-bawa?" Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?

"Pikirkan ini, pintar. Kau satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok ini. Dan meskipun tenagamu sekuat monster," aku mendelik ke arahnya, "memangnya kau tidak takut kami berbuat iseng padamu?" Sasuke memutar matanya seolah semuanya sudah jelas.

Sial, dia benar. Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Bukannya aku tidak percaya kepada mereka—pada dasarnya mereka semua teman yang baik—tapi hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari sekumpulan laki-laki dengan hormon menggebu-gebu? _And wait a sec_, apa Sasuke baru saja mengkhawatirkanku? Innerku mencubit kedua pipi imajinerku untuk menyadarkanku dari delusi.

_Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura._

"Baiklah kalau yang lain tidak keberatan," ku edarkan pandang ke arah teman-teman sekelompokku. Suigetsu hanya nyengir memamerkan taringnya, sementara Sai tersenyum hambar dan Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Dan diskusi pun dilanjutkan dengan bahasan seputar rencana kerja.

**.**

**.**

#Senjaku Jingga#

**.**

**.**

Sabtu, pukul 15.20 di kediamanku.

Kami baru saja selesai membahas tema yang akan kami pakai dalam tugas kesenian kali ini. Sekedar informasi, tugas kesenian ini akan dilibatkan dalam pameran seni tahunan Konoha International High School. Sekolah kami memang rutin mengadakan pameran seni di mana setiap kelompok harus membuat stan yang menarik dan memamerkan kreasi mereka. Pameran ini biasanya diadakan setiap akhir semester genap, bertepatan dengan hari perpisahan kelas XII. Tujuannya adalah untuk meramaikan acara graduation kelas XII sekaligus memberi kenangan meriah di detik-detik terakhir masa putih abu-abu mereka.

Kelompok kami sudah sepakat untuk membuat pameran bertema kearifan lokal Fujiyama. Dan setelah melalui perdebatan panjang yang melibatkan banyak 'hn' dari Sasuke, 'mendokusai'-nya Shikamaru dan argumen-argumen lainnya, kami membagi tugas menjadi tiga bagian. Yang pertama melakukan riset untuk mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai serba-serbi gunung tertinggi di Jepang itu, yang kedua menyusun makalah dari hasil riset tersebut dan yang ketiga membeli dan menyiapkan segala bahan untuk dekorasi dan materi pameran. Suigetsu dan Sai bertanggungjawab untuk tugas yang pertama. Awalnya aku menawarkan diri untuk tugas menyusun makalah—seperti kata Sasuke, aku yang paling rajin di sini—tetapi teman-teman yang lain sepakat bahwa harus ada campur tangan perempuan dalam pembelian dan persiapan dekorasi untuk menghemat budget dan agar bahan yang digunakan lebih menarik. Jadilah Shikamaru yang menangani makalah—setelah dia berkali-kali meyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak akan tertidur saat penyusunan makalah, sementara aku dan Sasuke yang akan berbelanja dan membuat desain dekorasi stan.

Belum apa-apa aku sudah membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke di kawasan pertokoan. Kegugupan mulai menghampiriku dan tahu-tahu saja atensiku sudah terfokus pada Sasuke yang hari ini terlihat fresh dengan polo shirt putih dan celana jins panjangnya. Dia tampak menekan-nekan ponselnya, kegiatan yang sejak tadi sesekali dilakukannya.

_Ingat Sakura, ini bukan rencana kencan. Dan apa kau tidak lihat, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih menyempatkan diri chatting dengan pacarnya, Matsuri._

Hatiku tiba-tiba kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak nyaman.

"Meong," suara kucingku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ku edarkan pandang hingga akhirnya melihat 'bola bulu putih' di dekat lemari. "Percy sayang, sini. Sini, sama nee-chan," kataku lembut sambil menjentik-jentikkan jariku. Syukurlah dia datang dan mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya Sui. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau panggil apa dia tadi?"

"Percy, dari serial Percy Jackson," sahutku bangga.

"Apa?" Sui nampak menahan tawa.

"Memanggnya kenapa? Lagipula itu menunjukkan identitasnya. Kucing Persia." Dengan sengaja ku belai bulu Percy yang panjang dan lembut dengan dramatis untuk menunjukkan betapa istimewanya peliharaanku.

Kucingku ini sangat lucu. Bulunya berwarna putih bersih, mirip Snowbell di Film Little Stuart, hanya saja matanya berwarna biru. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Sasori-nii tiga tahun lalu. Sejak kecil Percy sudah lincah dan menggemaskan. Sekarang tambahkan kata "terlatih" dan sempurna lah ia sebagai hewan peliharaan. Tanpa sadar aku mengajak Percy bicara.

"Kau memang aneh, Sakura," Sai berkomentar. "Kemarin Ino bercerita tentang obsesimu terhadap para Uke, dan sekarang kau berbicara pada seekor kucing dan memanggil dirimu sendiri 'nee-chan'. Apa kau berasal dari planet lain? Mau-maunya kau menjadi kakak dari seekor kucing."

Tawa Sui akhirnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Bahkan Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum dan Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari smartphonenya dan menyeringai tipis. Awas kau Ino, akan kubunuh kau besok.

"Bagiku hewan peliharaan hanya merepotkan. Mereka hanya bisa makan dan buang kotoran," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu," akhirnya Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Jika mereka dilatih dengan benar, bahkan hewan pun bisa buang kotoran di tempat seharusnya."

"Memangnya kau tahu soal hewan peliharaan?"

_Terima kasih Shika, kau mewakili pertanyaanku._

"Lumayan. Ibuku adalah dokter hewan dan kami punya toko hewan peliharaan beberapa blok dari sini."

"Oh, rupanya Pet Shop yang baru buka itu milik keluargamu," kataku pelan, walaupun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Apa setiap orang yang memiliki hewan peliharaan suka bicara sendiri dan aneh seperti Sakura?" tanya Sai usil.

"Tidak juga," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "tapi mereka yang cukup fanatik atau kesepian biasanya melakukan hal semacam itu."

Sui menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "kau pasti masuk kategori 'kesepian'. Tidak heran kau mencari pelampiasan melalui uke-ukemu itu."

Kembali tawa keluar dari mulut-mulut sialan ini.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa," kataku datar. "Sudah, pulang sana. Diskusi kita sudah selesai kan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Sai dengan bersemangat membereskan barang-barangnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia senang akhirnya sudah bisa pulang. Aku rasa dia sudah ada janji kencan dengan Ino karena beberapa saat lalu Ino mengirimiku _message_ yang menanyakan apakah diskusi kelompok kami masih lama. Beberapa detik kemudian Sai dan Sui sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil milik Shikamaru. Mereka melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang saat ini sudah bersiap di atas motornya. Aku menoleh. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. "Andai kau jadi seme-nya, aku bersedia jadi Uke-mu."

_Astaga, dia masih bertahan dengan topik itu._

"PERGIIII!" teriakku kesal, dan Sasuke langsung melajukan motornya sambil terkekeh geli sebelum aku sempat melemparnya dengan enceng gondok milik ibuku.

Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan pahlawanku, akan aku tunjukkan bahwa dia nyata, bukan sekedar obsesi _pervert_ku semata. Oh Princuke**, cepatlah kau muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* Anggap penamaan di absensi dimulai dengan nama kecil kemudian diikuti nama keluarga dibelakangnya

** Princuke = Prince + uke, dibaca prin-su-ke

Author's bacot area

Ahahahaha, bersambung dengan nistanya. Awalnya author mau bikin cerita romansa yang serius, tapi malah jadi aneh begini. Apa perlu diganti jadi genre humor. Haha. Baru nyadar soal betapa anehnya ada "-uke" di sini setelah baca review reader-san. Tapi terlambat untuk ngubah alur yang sudah diposting, ne.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan repot-repot mereview. Sudah dibalas satu-satu ya, kecuali **Yong** yang kayaknya belum punya akun. Makasih sarannya, membantu banget. Tapi maaf belum bisa diterapin di chapter ini. Lain kali ya.

Last words, Keep reading and jangan ilfeel ya minna :D


End file.
